


Draco the ferret

by Safeshipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cute, Ferret Draco Malfoy, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeshipper/pseuds/Safeshipper
Summary: Draco finds Harry sitting under a tree and Draco is a ferret
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 181





	Draco the ferret

Harry Potter watched in amusement as Mad Eye Moody turned Draco Malfoy in to a ferret. He was laughing with the gang as Draco the ferret ran away in to the bushes just in time before McGongall arrived and started yelling at Moody about using transfiguration as a punishment. Even when Harry was laughing, he felt bad for Draco.(Since when had Malfoy turned in to Draco, Harry was confused.) 

Later, Harry was sitting under a tree next to the Black lake. He was reading, but actually he was thinking about his mixed feelings about Draco. He was sure he didn't hate Draco but he didnt know that did he want to be Draco's friend.

As Harry was sitting there, he noticed a small, white ball creeping up next to him. He realised that the white ball was actually Draco the ferret and he kept reading, while Draco the ferret kept creeping and sneaking up in to Harry's lap. 

Harry finally watched in amusement as the ferret lifted his front paws against Harry's chest and looked at Harry straight in to his eyes. Harry putted the book down and lifted Draco into his hands. Surprisingly Draco leaned forward and touched his nose against Harrys.

"You know Malfoy, you're not that bad" Harry said laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are really appreciated<3


End file.
